Christmas Wish
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: The Doctor and Rory celebrate their first Christmas together and the Doctor gives Rory a very surprising present. Rory/11


_Just a short, Christmas related Rory/Doctor slash. This is full of fluff, like so much that my mouth is seriously aching, or perhaps that's just my wisdom teeth...Anyway, I don't own Doctor Who because obviously if I did the Doctor and Rory would be together, endlessly traveling time with fake mustaches. Yeah, so since that isn't happening I obviously don't own Doctor Who. I wish everyone a very Merry Christmas and I hope everyone has a fantastic New Year!_

* * *

"Wake up, Rory! It's time to get up!"

Rory Williams cracked open his eyes then immediately shut them, groaning when he saw the excited smile on his lover's face that usually meant something was either about to be destroyed or he had done something major; either was not a reason to wake up. Rory pulled the covers over his head, "Mm, it's too early!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Come on, Rory! It's Christmas!" He pulled the cover back to reveal Rory's naked form. He grinned, pressing his lips to Rory's chest. "Don't you want to celebrate our first Christmas together?"

Rory narrowed his eyes at the Doctor playfully, capturing the other man's lips. "I suppose." He then stood up, moving over to the closet to find some clothes. He turned around to the Doctor while pulling on a pair of underpants, "So, where are we going to celebrate our first Christmas together."

"It's a surprise," said the Doctor while a mischievous grin.

"Oh my, that doesn't sound good."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, it'll be fun and you know it!" He then walked out of the room only to pop his head back in a moment later, "Oh and put on a tux, you'll need it."

Rory shook his head, a smile on his face. He could only imagine what sort of crazy date the Doctor had picked for them to celebrate their Christmas. Shaking his head, Rory sat down on the bed again. He couldn't believe they had already been together for an entire year. "It's been one hell of a year," said Rory as he remembered all of their adventures both in space as well as in their relationship.

Smiling, Rory stood up and walked to the large TARDIS wardrobe where miles and miles of clothes were hung up and categorized. "How can one man have so many clothes?" After finding an acceptable tuxedo, Rory looked at himself in the mirror making sure he looked perfect. His tuxedo was the traditional black with a red vest and a black dress shirt. A red bowtie finished the ensemble. Just as he was fiddling with his hair, the Doctor's voice boomed over an intercom.

"Come on Rory, if you don't hurry up we're going to be late!"

"Says the man who can't be on time to anything," muttered Rory.

"I heard that."

Laughing, Rory made his way into the TARDIS console room where the Doctor was leaning against the console, wearing a similar tuxedo only with white accents and a scarf. "Well don't you look attractive," the Doctor walked over to Rory, placing a light kiss on his lips. "Come on," he said with a light tug moving him toward the door. The Doctor then stopped, taking his scarf off. Carefully as well as rather intimately, he wrapped the white piece of fabric around Rory's eyes. The Doctor placed the lightest kiss to Rory's neck, smiling into his skin when he felt the other man shiver.

"Don't we have somewhere to be?" Rory asked, his voice a bit constricted.

"Eh, it can wait."

Rory turned around in the Doctor's arms, staring at him blindly, "You woke me up, we're going." He interlaced their fingers together. "Lead the way." And so the Doctor did. He carefully opened the TARDIS door and pulled his lover outside. Rory stumbled a bit, his senses off balanced. There was no sound in this new area. "Where are we?"

"It's a surprise."

After a bit of walking, the Doctor set Rory down in a chair and cautiously pulled the scarf off of Rory's eyes. Rory blinked, his eyes adjusting to the sudden bright light. They were alone, sitting in the middle of a snowy wonderland. Lights from a town below shone, making the snow and ice around them twinkle like diamonds. "This whole planet is like this, just full of snow and light."

"But it's not cold," Rory stated, curiosity in his voice. In fact the air around them was a nice and comfortable temperature, unlike the freezing temperatures that would normally be accompanied with snow.

"I know, it has to do with a scientific thing that I would rather not talk about currently." The Doctor said with a laugh, yet his hazel eyes were dead serious and locked on Rory; he blushed under the gaze. The Doctor grinned, "Let's eat!"

After their meal, the two men left for a walk, their arms linked together. Large ice mounds took Rory's interest as the Doctor stopped causing Rory to whip around in concern. "You…" Rory stopped as he saw what the Doctor had done. The time traveling alien was now on one knee, a black velvet box opened to reveal a single, silver ring. The Doctor smiled brightly at Rory's look of complete and utter shock, he rather liked that face.

The Doctor grasped Rory's left hand, "I know it's only been a year and that I can't always promise your safety but I…" Rory's body colliding with his cut him off.

Rory wrapped his arms around the Doctor, tears of joy now rolling down his cheeks. "Yes."

The Doctor squeezed his lover and now fiancée tight, "Merry Christmas, Rory."

"Merry Christmas, Doctor."


End file.
